VG Review - Pokemon Stadium
Greetings, fellow Pokemon Trainers! First of all, I wanna say that this will be my last unofficial video game review before I start getting things really rollin'! Second, if anyone has seen the Pokemon Black and White anime or played either of the newer games for the Nintendo DS, "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" beats all of this to be honest. Now to take back, Pokemon was or is one of the known best-selling gaming franchises, playing second or third banana to Mario or The Legend of Zelda (probably even Metroid!). I remember as a kid playing some of the Game Boy Color titles, such as Pokemon Gold, Pokemon Blue, and so forth... Such nostalgic memories might be missed out by now! For me, even better was the Pokemon games released for the Nintendo 64... I need to say this and only this: those entries were so far passable and deep, cherish memories (especially Pokemon Snap, although it's a little tedious to be on the safe side). But one title or series stood high above the rest of the games and made such a huge impact in the past: Pokemon..... Stadium! There have been only two installments to the series, and if you feel that you wanna count Coliseum and Battle Revolution, then go right ahead! No one's stopping you in your way! But for now, the very first Pokemon Stadium game will be in running now as a review... Now the entire concept for the game seemed very clear for me, and could understand it once I started getting down to business. Pokemon Stadium has some very unforgettable features that players can access, like Free Battle (where you can fight alongside another player or more, actually brawl one-on-one, or a CPU-vs-CPU battle; I guess...), Stadium (The main attraction to this entire installment, with you going through four separate Cups with their own rules: Poke Cup, Great Cup, Ultra Cup, and of course, the Master Cup), Gym (You of course have to fight all eight gym leaders while singling out their cronies!), and many others! And oh yeah, if you have a N64 Transfer Pak, feel free to play one of the Pokemon Game Boy games on your TV! You will not believe the quality! The nine minigames playable in this game are near-perfect in their own right (some of them I've already described to you!!!), and the Pokemon in gameplay don't have any recycled voice or sound effects; the N64 has a new set for them (unlike future titles in the series after the second Pokemon Stadium game where it was just the ordinary handheld vocals)... YES!! Now another thing I forgot to add was the music... I've really caught any attention to it as much, but when I do, you have to admit that almost all of the songs are catchy, upbeat, and fierce in their own right! But video game music back then was always like that, and wasn't completely full of hatred as it is now... Stupid Americans! I wish I were Japanese! Grr... ~Baka (Japanese for "Idiot", "Fool", etc.). But enough of that now. Pokemon Stadium is truly one of the more older titles that have been fast-paced and intense with a nice touch of fighting and minigames! In my opinion, video games should go back to the old days, where no Sony, Microsoft, Sega, or etc. fanboys and fangirls would go ahead and become total jerks. Now for the rating, I'll give Pokemon Stadium a 9.5 out of 10... Near-flawless scores are awesome, too! But not as good as perfectly flawless! Now for total and unnecessary, yet epic randomness, click here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUnlh-Air2w. Final Verdict Pros *Gameplay mechanics are stunning *Awesome graphics *Intense musical effort, as well as some decent Pokemon voices; especially the announcer (Ted Cole) *Nine minigames... What's not to like?!?! *Giant nostalgic feeling! *N64 Transfer Pack Action = It's Super Effective! Cons *Later Gym Battles can somewhat be redundant *The announcer yells everything that happens, which can get pretty annoying and repetitive. ﻿Final Vote Category:Pokémon